swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Sidious
Affiliations: The Galactic Empire, The Sith Possessed of the boundless power of The Force and adept in the ways of The Dark Side, The Emperor is one of the most dangerous and evil sentients in galactic history. The Emperor began his career of evil so subtly that no outward change evidenced the darkness in his heart. Those who encountered him considered him a kindly fellow, perhaps even a bit outclassed by the pace and magnitude of the political arena into which he had been thrust when he became a senator. But even then he was scheming, forging alliances with influential figures in the Senate and great learning centers. Ten years after he is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate, Palpatine sways Count Dooku to the Dark Side, and uses him to forge the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The ensuring conflict between The Republic and The Separatists enables Palpatine to trick the Senate into forming The Empire and voting him in as Emperor. Following the death of Dooku, he secures the service of Anakin Skywalker as his new apprentice, using him as a foil against the Jedi and the Separatists. His master stroke is the secret Order 66, with which he orders the Clone Troopers; programmed to obey him, to betray and assassinate the Jedi. With the resources of a million worlds at his disposal and an endless supply of political malcontents to serve as slave labor, The Emperor builds great machines of destruction to ensure his domination of the galaxy. The greatest of these weapons is the planet-destroying Death Star. To oversee it's construction and deployment, The Emperor turns to his new apprentice, Darth Vader. Although The Emperor foresees the return of the Jedi Knights in the form of Luke Skywalker, he can't foresee (Or won't accept) the impact that young Skywalker will have on Darth Vader- or the ultimate betrayal that would spell The Empire's doom. Darth Sidious Statistics (Episode III) (CL 20) Medium Human Noble 6/Jedi 1/Sith Apprentice 8/Sith Lord 5 Destiny Points: 4; Force Points: 8; Dark Side Score: 20 Initiative: '''+17; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action),' 'Use the Force: +24 Languages: 'Basic, Bothan, Geonosian, Gran, High Galactic, Neimoidian, Rodese, Ryl, Sith, Zabrak Defenses Reflex Defense: 35 (Flat-Footed: 33), Fortitude Defense: 34, Will Defense: 38; 'Block, Deflect Hit Points: 132, Damage Threshold: 34 Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +21 (2d8+10 (x3 on Critical Hit)) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (2d8+10 (x3 on Critical Hit)) and Lightsaber +20 (2d8+10 (x3 on Critical Hit)) with Double Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +15 (2d8+10 (x3 on Critical Hit)) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+10 (x3 on Critical Hit)) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+10 (x3 on Critical Hit)) with Triple Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +20 'Base Attack Bonus: +18, Grab: '''+20 '''Attack Options: Dark Scourge, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Melee Defense, Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Triple Crit (Lightsabers), Whirlwind Attack Special Actions: Redirect Shot, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +24): ''Dark Rage, ''Farseeing, Force Disarm, Force Lightning (4), Force Slam, Force Thrust, Move Object (3), Rebuke (2), Surge (3), Vital Transfer Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power 'Force Techniques: 'Force Point Recovery, Improved Move Light Object, Improved Sense Force, Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 15, Constitution 12, Intelligence 18, Wisdom 20, Charisma 19 '''Talents: Block, Connections, Dark Scourge, Dark Side Adept, Deflect, Force Perception, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers) (2), Redirect Shot, Visions, Wealth 'Feats: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Linguist, Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Triple Crit (Lightsabers), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), Whirlwind Attack 'Skills: 'Deception +19, Gather Information +19, Initiative +17, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +19, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +19, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +19, Knowledge (Tactics) +19, Persuasion +19, Use Computer +19, Use the Force +24 (May reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor, may substitute for Perception checks) 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Sith Robes, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted) Category:Humans